Votre nom est, votre nom était
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Votre nom est Rose Lalonde, et au lieu de déverser vos rivières, comme vous le voudriez, vous riez. Votre nom est Kanaya Maryam, et vous la voyez rire, devant vous ; vous ne savez pas si vous voulez vivre ou mourir à cette vision.


Hé oui, hé oui, JE SUIS CAPABLE DE FINIR UN TEXTE BIEN. HE OUI. JE SAIS. C'EST IMPRESSIONNANT.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Vous pleurez.

Vous pleurez comme vous n'avez jamais pleuré auparavant. Les larmes coulent, roulent sur vos joues rougies par le froid.

Il neige. Il neige sur votre tête et sur la sienne. Vous pleurez de rage.

Vous pleurez pour évacuer la peine qui vous déchire de l'intérieur.

Vous serrez les poings. La colère monte. Vous êtes furieuse. Vous baissez la tête et les larmes se fracassent sur le sol blanc.

Est-ce qu'elle vous voit ? Vous espérez que non ; vous êtes si pitoyable en cet instant !

Votre cœur bat la chamade.

Votre nom est Kanaya Maryam. Et vous souffrez.

~o~O~o~

Vos yeux se posent sur une silhouette, à une centaine de mètres de vous.

Une silhouette que vous connaissez par cœur. Vous vous accrochez au bras de votre petit-ami qui ne réagit pas. Elle baisse la tête. Vous avez envie de pleurer.

Vous vous en voulez soudainement. Vous avez maintenant honte de l'homme qui vous accompagne. Vous avez honte de vous. Vous avez toujours eu honte de votre personne, de toute façon ; mais ce sentiment est encore plus fort en cet instant.

Votre nom est Rose Lalonde, et au lieu de déverser vos rivières, comme vous le voudriez, vous riez.

~o~O~o~

Elle rit. Rit-elle de vos larmes ? Vous l'ignorez. Elle est à à peine

vingt mètres de vous. Vous voudriez vous approcher, mais vous n'en avez pas le courage. Est-ce l'homme à ses côtés qui détruit tous vos espoirs ? En grande partie.

Elle continue de rire. Elle rit, rit, rit, pourquoi rit-elle ? Vous ne le savez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas demander. Et ce rire qui résonne dans la rue vous insupporte. Vous l'abhorrez. Vous l'aimez. Mais cette voix n'est pas pour vous et c'est bien cela qui fait mal.

Vous avez envie de la prendre dans vos bras, de l'enlacer si fort, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, à en perdre pied. Mais vous ne faites rien. Parce qu'il n'y a sans doute rien que vous puissiez faire. Si ce n'est attendre qu'elle passe devant vous, qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle parte. Encore une fois.

Son nom est Rose Lalonde. Et il s'agit de votre ancienne petite-amie.

~o~O~o~

Dix mètres vous séparent à présent. Dix mètres à peine. Vous êtes loin l'une de l'autre, et si proche à la fois. Vous êtes gênée. Votre petit-ami vous regarde étrangement. Vous continuez de rire bêtement, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi. Êtes-vous nerveuse ? Sans doute.

Vous avez envie d'aller la voir. De la serrer dans vos bras. De laisser tomber votre monde, qu'il s'éclate sur le sol blanc, pour aller l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Vous avez envie de lui dire que vous regrettez sa présence, que vous regrettez sincèrement le mal que vous lui avez fait, vous voulez lui dire, même si cette éventualité est sans doute la plus douloureuse pour vous, qu'elle peut revenir dans elle le souhaite, qu'elle peut vous rejeter tant et tant de fois, autant qu'elle le voudra. Si vous pouvez profitez quelques rares instants de sa chaleur à vos côtés, vous accepterez.

Vous avez été horrible. Vous étiez avec elle sans savoir pourquoi, sans raison particulière.

Son nom est Kanaya Maryam. Et il s'agit de votre premier et unique amour.

~o~O~o~

Cinq mètres. Encore cinq mètres, quelques pas, et elle sera devant vous. S'arrêtera-t-elle ? Rira-t-elle encore ? Sa voix semble s'être éteinte ; elle ne résonne plus. Rose ne rit plus. Rose. Ce prénom, ces lettres. Rose. Une fleur si belle aux épines plus tranchantes que l'acier. Vous vous en voudriez presque de faire une comparaison aussi facile. Aussi ridicule. Mais c'est la plus vraie, la plus représentatif de la réalité. Votre réalité.

Vous pouvez la voir de plus près, la détailler. Son visage semble fatigué. Pourquoi ? Elle ne dort pas assez ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour elle. Vous devriez arrêter de pleurer, lever fièrement la tête, être capable de lui faire face. Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Que penserait-elle de vous, si vous le faisiez maintenant, de toute manière ? Votre visage doit être barbouillé de maquillage. Celui que vous avez prit du temps à mettre, posée devant votre miroir. Pour effacer les traces d'autres larmes.

Vous vous en voulez de ne pas être assez forte. Vous vous en voulez et vous lui en voulez. Elle vous a fait mal. Elle a déchiré votre cœur. Vous vous détestez de l'aimer encore.

Oui, son nom est Rose. Rose Lalonde. Surnommée Rose Lablonde, Rose lagarce ou Rose Lapute par vos amis après cette histoire.

~o~O~o~

Vous l'aimiez. Vous l'aimez toujours. Vous êtes une idiote, une vraie de vraie.

Encore un mètre. Un mètre, un pas ou deux peut-être, un mètre entre vos corps respectif, des montagnes entre vos cœurs à l'agonie.

Vous savez qu'elle pleure. Vous savez que c'est de votre faute, même si c'est assez égocentrique de votre part de le dire ; vous êtes égocentrique, de toute façon. Vous l'avez toujours été, et c'est cela qui vous a coûté votre couple.

Vous l'aimiez. Vous l'aimez toujours. Et quand vous vous êtes rendu compte, vous avez eu peur. Vous vous êtes enfuie. Vous l'avez laissé. Sans penser à elle un seul instant, sans penser à la souffrance que vous pourriez lui causer. Et vous avez reconstruit votre vie ailleurs. Avec un autre que vous n'aimez pas. Que vous êtes sûre de ne jamais aimer, parce que vous continuez à penser à elle.

Oui, son nom est Kanaya. Kanaya Maryam. Que vous surnommez Mary pour pouvoir parler d'elle sans que vos amis ne l'insultent. Sans qu'ils ne vous traitent d'idiote d'encore penser à elle.

~o~O~o~

La voilà devant vous. Elle ne s'arrête pas. Elle ne rit pas. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Qu'elle se stop soudain, qu'elle dise à ce type, là « Désolée, mais je te quitte. » qu'elle vous saute dans les bras, qu'elle vous embrasse, et que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Non. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Parce qu'il y a cette haine, il y a cette rage, cette rancune qui reste au fond de votre âme. Et cet amour. Cet amour que vous gardez au fond de vous, que vous enchaînez sur le sol de verre de votre conscience à la dérive.

Vous redressez la tête.

Il y a une larme, au coin de son œil.

Votre nom était Kanaya Maryam. Maintenant, ce prénom, ces lettres qui sont – étaient - se perdent dans les méandres de son regard.

~o~O~o~

Elle est devant vous. Mais vous ne vous arrêtez pas. Vous ne riez pas. Elle ne bouge pas non plus. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Qu'elle redresse soudain la tête ? Qu'elle vienne vers vous ? Vous embrasse, vous enlace, vous pardonne ? Que votre petit-ami disparaisse soudain ? Que tout redevienne comme avant, simplement ?

Non. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Parce qu'il y a ces regrets, il y a cette haine contre vous-même. Il y a cet amour, cet amour sans limite, sans fin, sans fond que vous lui portez. Cet amour que vous acceptez maintenant, quand bien même il vous fait souffrir, cet amour que vous voulez hurler, que vous voulez confesser au monde entier. Qu'importe la réaction des gens, qu'importe ce qu'ils diront. Vous l'aimez. Vous voulez lui dire.

Une larme se forme au coin de votre œil. Votre regard croise alors celui de Kanaya. _Mary_.

Votre nom était Rose Lalonde. Maintenant, ce prénom, ces lettres qui sont – étaient - vôtres se perdent dans l'Enfer de ses iris noires.

~o~O~o~

La jeune fille fait encore quelques pas, hésitante presque. Elle regarde son petit-ami et s'arrête, à un pas de l'autre. A un pas à peine, un mètre peut-être, tout l'univers sans doute. Un univers qui était le leur et qu'elle veut essayer de reconstruire.

La neige tombe. Il la regarde, cherche à comprendre cet arrêt soudain. Mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, elle le coupe.

« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter.

-Rose ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux –

-Je te quitte. A la mémoire des bons moments passés ensemble, veux-tu ? »

Son regard impatient, teinté d'agacement le fait fuir ou presque. Il s'en va. Enfin.

~o~O~o~

Votre nom est Rose Lalonde mais qu'importe. Vous vous retournez.

~o~O~o~

Votre nom est Kanaya Maryam. Mais qu'importe. Vous vous approchez. Une main sur sa joue.

~o~O~o~

Les larmes sur les yeux. Votre maquillage, au même titre que le sien, part en éclat, barbouille votre visage qui, malgré cela, semble radiaux.

~o~O~o~

Oui, radieuse ; vous n'avez jamais été aussi heureuse. Vous souriez, vous souriez comme jamais auparavant, si fort que vous en auriez mal. Une voix s'élève.

~o~O~o~

Il s'agit de la votre.

« Kanaya, je –

-Rose, tu sais… »

Les paroles se mêlent et se démêlent.

~o~O~o~

Vos mots ne sont qu'un enchaînement étrange et incohérent de mots qui perdent le sens qu'ils n'ont jamais eu.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ?

-Mais moi aussi, moi aussi je te déteste.

-Dis-moi, dis-moi s'il-te-plaît, dis-le, je t'en pris.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, tu comprends ?

-J'ai besoin de l'entendre, tu m'as laissée.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu m'as fais mal. »

~o~O~o~

Le dialogue traîne en longueur, les larmes traînent sur vos joues respectives. Les gouttes s'écrasent au sol, les flocons immaculés aussi. Vous la trouvez si belle, en cet instant.

« Tu m'as fais si mal.

-Je sais.

-Tu t'en veux ?

-Si tu savais.

-Mais je sais pas. Je sais pas, Rose.

-Je sais. Mais si tu savais… »

~o~O~o~

Vous vous approchez un peu plus d'elle, vos lèvres se frôlent, se cherchent, s'évitent.

« Dis-le-moi.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore.

-Je t'aime. »

Une main se pose sur votre joue, des lèvres sur les vôtres. Et vous entendez un murmure, à peine audible.

« Je t'aime. »

Vos noms étaient Rose Lalonde et Kanaya Maryam. Maintenant, vous n'êtes plus rien qu'ensemble et le resterez pour toujours et à jamais.


End file.
